LA FAMILIA SEED
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Basado en el fanfic de "La reina Applejack" de Juanca29
_Hola, bronies y lectores._

 _Este one-shot está basado en el fanfic "La reina Applejack" de Juanca29 en colaboración con Parca33. Los que no hayan leído la historia madre no entenderán este fic. Concretamente me base especialmente en el capítulo 15 de la historia original y otros episodios anteriores. Los capítulos del 16 en adelante no están en relación con este fic._

* * *

 **LA FAMILIA SEED**

Applejack continuaba en la enfermería, ella recostada en su cama miraba al techo, a las paredes, a todas partes y a ninguna al mismo tiempo. Hacía un rato que habían tenido que sedarla debido a que cuando despertó reaccionó de forma violenta y los médicos temieron que se le abriesen los puntos de la operación de su vientre. Al ser consciente de su operación la terrestre había tenido una reacción de ira pensando que aquello solo podía significar una cosa, la pérdida de su bebe. El hijo que ella llevaba en el vientre ya no estaba, ella había perdido al niño o al menos eso pensaba. La realidad era que aunque tanto la madre como el potrillo habían estado en peligro los médicos habían podido reaccionar a tiempo y salvarles a ambos, pero nadie le había informado a la reina de ese logró y por tanto ella creía que había perdido a su bebe aun no nacido, por ello había reaccionado antes de una manera tan violenta al despertar.

 _«Mi niño… Todo esto es culpa tuya, Caramel»_

De pronto la puerta alguien entró en la instancia. La primera reacción de la paciente al ver que la puerta se abría fue pensar en gritarle a quien fuese que se largase, no estaba de humor para visitas; pero antes de que Applejack tuviese tiempo de decir una palabra a ésta se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría al ver quien era la visitante.

—¡Natseed!

—Hola, Applejack.

La potrilla llevaba puesta una bata blanca, una mascarilla, y unos guantes que cubrían completamente sus patas. La menor también se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas, moviendo las ruedas de la silla con sus cascos delanteros se acercó a la cama de la yegua adulta.

—Dulzura, esa silla…

—Ah. Pues mis cascos están bien pero los médicos no quieren que haga grandes esfuerzos aun.

Natseed quería abrazar a Applejack, pero le costaba trabajo salirse de su silla de ruedas. Aunque su enfermedad había disminuido bastante, aun debía evitar los esfuerzos físicos, y debía usar mascarilla para no poner en peligro a Applejack o a nadie más. Como no podía abrazar a Applejack, solo se aferró con fuerza al casco con el que la reina la acariciaba.

Applejack sintió una gran calma, pero luego recordó lo que paso antes. Recordó esa línea de puntadas en su vientre. Pasó su casco por allí, y la sintió de nuevo. Esta vez no iba a gritar, no podía hacerlo y preocupar más a Natseed.

— Linda, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

— El rey me lo dijo.

— ¿Eh?

— Me vino a ver y me dijo que estabas muy mal, que me necesitabas.

— ¿Él te forzó a venir? Dulzura, estabas muy mal.

— No, él me lo pidió con calma — explicó Natseed — Me dijo que necesitabas una amiga.

—…

 _«Asique… ¿Por una vez ese miserable hizo algo correcto?»_

—Dime la verdad, cariño. ¿Qué te dijo el rey?

—Pues… ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

—Sí.

—Vale. Bueno… Pues…

 _ **FLASHBACK  
**_ _Natseed se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación de la enfermería. Aunque su enfermedad había mejorado aun estaba delicada. La potrilla parecía_ _de una Influencia del tipo F,_ _un virus corona, de la_ _subespecie_ _mutada del tipo de influenza que ataco el reino hacía 20 años, causando muchos problemas. En su momento se ordenó una_ _vacunación_ _masiva contra el virus, se eliminaron la mayoría de los casos por años, pero como las vacunas eran caras aun se seguían dando algunos casos en las zonas_ _más_ _pobres, especialmente en niños y ancianos que no fueron vacunados_ _por no poder costearse ese tipo de medicamentos. En realidad Natural había tenido relativa suerte, de haber enfermado en su casa sus padres no hubiesen podido pagarla el tratamiento necesario para su recuperación, por lo que posiblemente hubiese muerto; pero en el castillo se había ocupado de atenderla medicamente._

 _La potrilla estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Por un lado había perdido muchas clases y le costaría mucho ponerse al día en la escuela, aunque por otro lado ella no tenía ganas de seguir en el colegio dado que sentía que no encajaba allí, en todo el tiempo que llevaba casi nadie había querido ser su amigo, únicamente se juntaba con Leaf pero salvo la potrilla unicornio nadie más le hacía caso; aunque por otro lado dejar el colegio supondría el riesgo de perder a Leaf o al menos apartarse de ella y eso era algo que Natural no deseaba, ella quería mucho a su amiguita y no deseaba perderla; por otro lado dejar el colegio supondría darle la razón a varios de sus compañeros quienes decían que una plebeya no encajaba allí y eso no le gustaba, no quería darles la razón a ellos. Sin embargo, todas y cada uno de estas dudas eran banales porque la realidad era que después de regresar con sus padres tendría que dejar los estudios, su familia no podía permitirse pagarla una educación. Por otra parte la potrilla no quería permanecer mucho tiempo al lado del rey, quien la había secuestrado y apartado de su familia. Lo único bueno de su rapto era que la niña había hecho dos grandes amigas; primero se encariñó con Applejack y luego conoció a Leaf. Ellas eran lo único bueno de su detención, todo lo demás le daba igual o la incomodaba. Su habitación en el palacio era mucho más grande y físicamente más cómoda que la de su casa, y comer se comía mejor en el palacio que en su granja pero… ¿De qué servían los lujos si ella no los podía disfrutarlos junto con sus padres y hermano? El rey le daba miedo porque aun recordaba aquel día en que al despertar no se encontró a su mamá dándola los buenos días, sino que se halló en un cuarto oscuro, sola y sin saber cómo había llegado allí. Ella había gritado pidiendo ayuda y llamando a su familia. Durante un rato sus gritos fueron ignorados hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y ella pudo ver a dos soldados, uno de ellos llevaba una bandeja con algunas frutas. Ella gritó preguntando qué era ese lugar, donde la tenían y por qué estaba allí pero ellos solo respondieron "Comete este desayuno y no des problemas". La niña al principió no había querido comer pero al final el hambre se impuso sobre ella. En todo esto pensaba Natural maldiciendo al miserable del rey por meterla en ese cuarto oscuro al que luego ella recordaba que en cierta ocasión su captor llamó "mazmorra". La niña también recordaba como fue metida en una jaula con ruedas y llevada hasta un salón donde se encontraba su raptor junto con su familia._

 _«Apenas pude despedirme de mi madre»_

 _En todo esto pensaba Natseed cuando vio que se abrió la puerta de su habitación. La potrilla palideció de miedo cuando vio entrar al rey y se escondió bajo las sábanas. Era seguro que aquel miserable quería hacerle algo malo. Applejack que era su amiga y protectora estaba ausente asique ese miserable seguramente querría aprovechar esa circunstancia para hacerla daño._

— _¿Natseed?_

—…— _La niña no contestó esperando que el semental no se fijase en su escondite._

— _Oh vamos… Sé que estas ahí—respondió el monarca palpando las sábanas._

— _Váyase. Me da miedo._

—…

 _Wisdom dudo un momento. No estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Técnicamente él podía imponer su autoridad y además era físicamente más fuerte que la niña pero sabía que no debía precipitarse. La situación con Applejack ya era bastante delicada, si ahora él dañaba a la protegida de su esposa entonces esta última nunca se lo perdonaría, sería la gota que colmaría el vaso. Caramel reflexionó. Por un lado no se encontraba en un lugar público, no tenía que responder ante las masas y Natseed era una niña asique podía permitirse ser un poco abierto. El problema era que él no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con infantes, aunque por otro lado más le valía aprender dado que dentro de unos meses sería padre. El rey miró a la cama y vio que la niña aun permanecía escondida bajo las sábanas._

— _Escucha. Solo quiero hablar._

—…

— _Vale. Quédate ahí si quieres, me da igual con tal de que me escuches. Yo… me sentaré en la butaca._

 _En la habitación había un sofá y una butaca destinados a las visitas. Caramel tomó asiento._

— _Vine para hablarte de Applejack._

—… _¿Applejack?_

— _Esta… malita y creo que necesita una amiga como tú._

—…— _La niña finalmente salió despacio de entre las sábanas quedando tumbada en la cama de lado izquierdo y mirando al rey._

— _Por favor, ve a verla. Ella te necesita._

—… _Vale. Ella es mi amiga y si me necesita iré._

— _Gracias._

 _La niña aun estaba débil pero se empezó a levantar de la cama, el semental le acercó su silla de ruedas._

— _Espera. Deja que te ayude._

— _¡No! Quiero decir… ya puedo yo sola, gracias._

 _Wisdom vio con asombro como la potrilla caminaba hasta su silla y se sentaba en ella._

— _Por favo. ¿Puede llamar a una enfermera para que empuje la silla? Yo puedo moverla por mi misma un poco pero ir hasta otra habitación…_

— _Podría empujarte yo—se ofreció amablemente el semental._

— _¡NO! Digo… No es necesario que se moleste, majestad. Para algo están las enfermeras._

 _«Si él me empuja seguro que me hace algo malo»_

 _«Está visto que aun me tiene miedo»_

— _Esta bien, avisaré a alguien pero…_

— _¿Sí?_

— _Cuando vuelvas a tu casa ya estarás recuperada. Lo creas o no con Applejack y conmigo estás a salvo._

 _«¿A Salvo? Mmm. Con Applejack sí pero contigo no»_

 _El semental no dijo nada y salió un momento del cuarto. Al rato volvió con una enfermera, ella cogió la silla y se dispuso a moverla. Seguidamente el rey salió de la habitación siendo seguido por ambas yeguas._

 **FIN DEL** **FLASHBACK**

—Eso fue lo que pasó. Después y poco antes de entrar me hicieron vestirme así.

Applejack se quedo extrañada de estas declaraciones por parte de su protegida. Ella sabía que la potrilla no mentía pero por otro lado no la cuadraba que el miserable de Caramel fuese tan amable con nadie y menos con la niña.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación de Applejack Wisdom estaba reunido con Forest a quien también había narrado la historia de cuando fue a buscar a la potrilla.

—¿En serio pasó eso? Guau. No esperaba que se te diesen también los niños.

—No se me dan. Tenía que evitar lastimarla o Applejack me odiaría aun más.

—Además es amiga de mi hermanita.

Caramel miró a su amigo.

 _«Ahora que lo dice es cierto. Esa pequeñaja y Leaf son grandes amigas. O sea… que si daño a Natural también lastimaré a otras dos personas a las que quiero. Que difícil es ser rey, esposo y amigo al mismo tiempo. Como líder hay que imponer autoridad y dar una determinada imagen, pero si no se tiene mucho cuidado es muy fácil lastimar a quienes más se quiere. Si yo hubiese sido más prudente Applejack no estaría tumbada en esa cama. Puse en peligro a mi esposa y a mi hijo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lastimaré también a Leaf, a Forest o a Sassa»_

—Forest…

—¿Sí?

—Acompañarme.

—…

Ambos sementales se marcharon caminando por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a la habitación del rey.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Wisdom?

—Hablar a solas. En los pasillos de la enfermería hay mucho transito. Alguien podría escucharnos.

—Tú dirás. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—… Honestamente no lo sé, solo… Dime la verdad, Forest. ¿Me parezco a mi padre?

—Ya te dije que no.

—Se sincero.

—Lo soy, Wisdom. Tu padre jamás se preocupó por tu madre, tú si te preocupas por Applejack.

—¿En serio? ¿Me preocupó? ¿Por eso ella está así?

—Oh, por favor. Tiene una úlcera y eso es una lamentable circunstancia, nadie es culpable.

—Nadie salvo yo.

—Tú tampoco.

—¡Yo sí! Esa úlcera es por estrés. Y mi hijo… ¡MI HIJO PUDO HABER MUERTO ANTES DE NACER Y HUBIESE SIDO MI CULPA!

—Nada es tu culpa. Además los médicos dijeron que ambos se salvaron. No sirve de nada darle vueltas. No se puede cambiar el pasado.

—… Supongo que tienes razón… Ahora solo puedo intentar que Applejack este cómoda.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

—Aunque no te guste oírlo, debiste casarte con Sassa. Yo no podía darte hijos. Ella siempre te ha amado y te daría herederos.

—… No empieces con eso ¿Quieres? El abuelo también me insistía para que me casase con Sassa. No pudo ser y lo sabes. Ella y tú seguís siendo muy importantes para mí, os quiero pero no como a vosotros os gustaría y lo siento. Contigo no podía por motivos de descendencia y linaje, aparte de que a la larga no funcionaria a nivel personal nuestro matrimonio; somos buenos amigos pero seríamos pésimos esposos. En cuanto a Sassa es posible que en su día la viese como mi futura esposa pero eso se terminó; ahora es como una hermana y no puede ser de otra forma. De Applejack me enamoré y durante todo el tiempo que permanecí en su país hice todo lo posible para cortejarla, quise tener un noviazgo serio con ella pero no me dio la oportunidad.

—Sí, sí. Todo eso ya lo sé. Solo tengo una duda.

—¿Cuál?

—Ahora que estamos a solas. ¿Cuándo secuestraste a Natural lo hiciste pensando previamente en dársela a Applejack para que tu esposa estuviese más cómoda?

—Sí y no. Mi esposa no quería usar la violencia contra las clases bajas, retener aquí a la niña era la opción más pacifica puesto que la alternativa hubiese sido organizar una carnicería contra los agricultores y eso hubiese sido muy desagradable para Applejack. Aunque yo no preví en principio lo de la niña, tú fuiste a su granja conmigo. Les ofrecí a sus padres la posibilidad de un 10% de descuento en sus impuestos y se negaron de mala manera.

—…

—Aunque a la larga lo de tener aquí a la niña a resultado muy bien. Applejack ha hecho una amiga, la menor no ha sido maltratada y su detención ha servido para escarmentar a sus padres y otros agricultores. Aparte me ahorré de arrestar a varios agricultores y ejecutarles, lo que hubiese supuesto la pérdida de sus impuestos, al menos hasta que la nobleza hubiese repoblado esas tierras con sus propios trabajadores pero eso llevaría tiempo.

—Si Applejack no se hubiese ocupado de la niña y hubiese querido protegerla, entonces ¿Qué hubieses hecho con ella?

—Eso ya nunca lo sabremos con seguridad. Lo más probable es que la hubiese tenido de pequeña mucama y hubiese ayudado al personal del palacio. Posiblemente hubiese compartido habitación con alguna de las criadas. El personal tiene sus propios dormitorios y comedor, no son tan lujosos como los nuestros pero tienen un mínimo de confort. A la niña le di una de las mejores habitaciones del palacio porque Applejack quiso quedársela.

—Mmm. Recuerdo que los sirvientes se organizan ellos mismos sus comidas y horas de descanso, siempre y cuando cumplan correctamente con sus labores de mantenimiento del castillo.

—Aja.

—… Mmm. Ahora que me acuerdo… Tú mismo tras ser coronado liberaste a las antiguas esclavas de tu padre y las convertirse en mucamas, al menos a las que no murieron a causa de la enfermedad que se llevó a tus padres.

—Simplemente su esclavitud era una herencia de las acciones miserables de mi padre. Mi madre conocía a varias de ellas y hubiese estado de acuerdo en dejarlas libres, por eso lo hice. Por otro lado el castillo ganó varias sirvientas para su mantenimiento.

—Las cuales aprendieron a ser buenas sirvientas gracias a otras doncellas más antiguas y veteranas quienes les enseñaron cómo hacer las tareas domésticas. Y te son fieles porque se siente agradecidas.

—Mmm. Sí. Al final todos salimos ganando.

* * *

 **NATURAL SEET  
** Después de pasar un tiempo con Applejack regresé a mi habitación. De nuevo una de las enfermeras empujó mi silla hasta la instancia, una vez allí pude quitarme la bata y la mascarilla, esa ropa me era realmente incomoda pero si era necesaria para visitar a mi amiga no me importaba usarla. Me recosté de nuevo en la cama preguntándome que estaría haciendo mi familia en ese momento, los echaba de menos. Applejack me había explicado que mi madre vino a verme el día que fui ingresada. Aun faltaban algunas semanas para que me dejaran volver a casa, si es que al final me dejaban marcharme; aunque por otro lado me daba pena separarme de Applejack y seguramente también perdería a Leaf. Mmm. Leaf… ella no sabía la verdad sobre mí y eso me hacía sentir culpable por haberla mentido. Bueno… técnicamente no la mentí sino que no la dije toda la verdad. La conté que la reina era amiga de mi madre y por ello a mí me matricularon en el colegio, pero nunca la dije que en realidad yo era una rehén del rey. Leaf no sabía que yo estaba secuestrada y temía perderla si se enteraba de la cruda realidad. Lo único bueno de mi detención fue ganarme dos amigas y ahora iba a perderlas; pero al mismo tiempo no quería quedarme más y seguir permaneciendo lejos de mi familia, o sea que por un lado quería irme pero al mismo tiempo no quería, lo cual me hacía sentir muy confusa y un poco asustada. Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo mi familia en ese momento; extrañaba a mis padres y hermano.

* * *

 **EN LA GRANJA NICE SEED  
** La familia Seed estaba preparándose para almorzar. En la cocina estaba una yegua terrestre mayor rosa de melena morada de nombre Field Root, ayudada por su hijo mayor, un corcel de color café y melena verde, de unos 16 años de edad llamado Rising Seed.

—La ensalada ya está aliñada, mamá.

—Gracias. Dile a tu padre que es hora de comer.

—Voy.

El adolescente salió de la cocina mientras la yegua partía unas patatas hervidas y las mezclaba con varias rodajas de naranjas.

El joven corcel salió de la casa y se dirigió al huerto, en donde se encontraba un terrestre café de melena blanca, respondía por White Seed.

—Padre, ya está la comida.

—Gracias por avisar. Voy en seguida.

—Deberías haber dejado que yo te ayudada en esto. En vez de pasarme toda la mañana con mamá en la casa. No se me dan bien las faenas domésticas.

—No quiero que te separes demasiado de tu madre y yo tampoco lo haré, ella necesita tenernos cerca en este momento. Desde que se llevaron a tu hermana…

—Lo sé. Desde entonces mamá ha estado muy apagada. Ella dice que confía en la reina pero yo no lo tengo tan claro. Esa gente no es de fiar.

—… Al menos por lo que sabemos tu hermana fue tratada cuando enfermó.

—¿Sí? Pues quizás no hubiese enfermado aquí.

—Ten cuidado, hijo. En una ocasión fuiste tan atrevido para colarte solo en el castillo. Hemos visto de lo que ese miserable rey es capaz. Si él muestra su máxima ira entonces ni la reina ni nadie podrá protegernos. La primera en pagar por todos sería tu hermana y detrás de ella iríamos todos nosotros.

—Cosa que no pasaría si cierta gentuza muriese.

—… No quiero tener esta conversación delante de tu madre. ¿Entendido?

—Comprendido aunque mamá es más fuerte de lo que crees.

—…

—Y no estoy sorda.

Ambos sementales se volvieron y vieron detrás de ellos a la yegua. Los dos miraron fijamente a la terrestre.

—¡Mamá!

—Cariño… ¿Cuántos tiempo llevas ahí?

—No sé… Cómo no veníais vine a buscaros.

—…

—Todo el mundo a la mesa.

—Mamá, escucha. Nosotros…

—¡A LA MESA, YAA!

—Sí, cariño.

—Sí, mamá.

Ambos sementales se dirigieron a la casa seguidos por la yegua. Seguidamente los tres entraron en la vivienda.

—Cuando quiere mamá saca el genio. ¿Verdad, papá?—comentó el adolescente en voz baja.

—Sí.

—¡Lo he oído!

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, la cual ya había sido puesta previamente. Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, después Field rompió el hielo.

—No escuché toda vuestra conversación pero sí la parte en donde le decías a nuestro hijo que no provocase al rey—mencionó la yegua mirando a su esposo.

—Tranquila, mamá. No haré nada.

 _«Al menos hasta que mi hermanita vuelva pero después ya veremos…»_

—Está muy buena la comida, cielo.

—Gracias. Las patatas me las obsequiaron unos vecinos. Al principio intenté rechazarlas pero ellos insistieron y al final no me negué.

Hubo un nuevo silencio.

 _«¿La comida? A mí no me engañas, padre. Esta buena, sí, pero tú lo que quieres es que mamá no retome la conversación anterior»_

 _«Por favor, qué ni ella ni mi hijo saquen el tema»_

 _«Esta mesa parece un cementerio. Nadie habla. Aquí hay demasiado silencio por parte de papá y mamá»_

—…

—Oh, lo siento. ¡No puedo seguir callándome!—Rising dio un golpe en la mesa.

—Hijo…

—¿Y después? ¿Qué pasará cuando mi hermanita regrese, si es que vuelve? ¿Retomaremos la lucha?

—¿Si es que vuelve? ¿Estás insinuando que tu hermana no regresará con nosotros?

—No cobres las mandarinas antes de venderlas, madre. Esa gente no es de fiar.

—Ni se te ocurra insinuar que mi hija no va a volver—la voz de la yegua sonaba tranquila pero sus ojos demostraban cierto grado de ira.

—Hijo… La huelga de los agricultores se terminó. Además cuando se llevaron a tu hermana tuve que convencerles de que no se levantasen contra el rey y ellos accedieron. Muchos tienen miedo de que sus hijos puedan llegar a sufrir el mismo destino que tu hermana, ya nadie quiere amotinarse.

—¿Y en virtud de ello nos cruzamos de cascos y dejamos que se queden con el fruto de nuestro sudor? ¿Eso es todo, padre?

—Todo terminó nos guste o no.

—¡Narices! Acaba de empezar.

—La última vez que intentamos algo se llevaron a tu hermana. Dejad ambos de hacer imprudencias.

—¿Acaso quieres que nos rindamos, mamá?

—Si ese es el precio necesario para mantener unida y a salvo a esta familia entonces sí.

—… Estaba todo muy bueno pero… Disculpadme, necesito tomar el aire—el adolescente se levantó de la mesa.

—¡Hijo!

—Déjale, querido.

—Pero…

 **RISING SEED  
** Salí fuera de la casa y me tumbé en el césped. Asique… en eso se reducía todo. No se llevaron a mi hermanita por un tema de impuestos, lo hicieron para intimidarnos y que nos rindiésemos. Pues no me iba a rendir, mis padres podía hacerlo pero yo no. Me puse a pensar en Natural. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Sería verdad lo que mamá decía sobre que estaba escolarizada? Me parecía ridículo, eso era una vil mentira. ¿Qué sentido tenía raptar a mi hermana y luego escolarizarla? Era absurdo. Ningún captor actuaría así. Nadie tomaría de esclava a una niña para luego matricularla en el colegio más elitista del país, nadie haría eso… a menos que… Una gran duda se vino a mi mente. ¿Y si lo del colegio fuese cierto? ¿Y si ese reyezuelo miserable pretendiese inculcar terribles valores en mi hermanita? ¿Qué pasaría si esos miserables la corrompían? ¿Y si no los la devolvían? Claro, de ahí el colegio. La reina no era amable, era una astuta manipuladora, una loba con piel de oveja. Se llevaron a mi hermana para corromperla, para convertirla en una de los suyos. Dentro de tres o cuatro años ella acabaría intimidándonos a nosotros y a todos los agricultores y lo haría en el nombre del rey. No iban a devolverla sino a seducirla hasta convertirla en uno de los suyos. Cuando digo _"seducir"_ no me refiero al sexo, sino a tentar o manipular a mi hermanita. ¡Qué ciegos habíamos estado! Si teníamos que elegir entonces sería mejor que Natural no regresase a que volviese convertida en una bestia. Quizás Natseed como tal ya no existía, tal vez no quedaba más que una niña corrompida. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Plantearles todas estas dudas a mis padres? Mmm, mejor no. No tenía pruebas y sin hechos probables no me creerían, especialmente mamá. Además quizás con un poco de suerte mi hermanita hubiese logrado vencer a la tentación, y no dejarse manipular por toda esa gentuza.

* * *

 **ESA NOCHE.**

 **NARRODOR PROTAGONISTA, POR WISDOM  
** Continuaba en mi habitación. Forest ya se había marchado a cenar pero por mi parte ordené que me sirviesen la cena en mi cuarto, mi amigo se ofreció a quedarse conmigo pero le pedí que se fuese porque necesitaba estar a solas. En ese momento ya había terminado la cena y me encontraba viendo un álbum de fotos. En algunas fotografías aparecía yo con mi madre y en ellas se me veía sonriente, en otras aparecía con mi padre y curiosamente no sonreía en ellas sino que estaba muy serio. De pronto vi una foto donde solamente aparecía mi padre, si es que a esa basura se le podía considerar una figura paterna.

Mi padre… Como rey supo gobernar pero como padre y especialmente como marido siempre fue un miserable. En vida no hizo otra cosa que maltratar a mi madre y en su muerte… ni siguiera fue capaz de morirse solo, tuvo que hacerlo acompañado ¿Por qué no? Pudo haber muerto en solitario sin llevarse de por medio a mi madre ni a las esclavas, pero ni siguiera para eso tenía dignidad. El día antes de su muerte me reclamó a su lado pero no fui a verle. ¿No sé si hice bien en no acudir? Debería haber ido pero no para despedirme sino para decirle personalmente la verdad, que me daba igual su muerte, que se podía pudrir en el infierno, pero no le perdonaba lo que le hizo a mi madre, todos los maltratos y todas las humillaciones más el hecho de que provocase su muerte. Aun hoy en día él me atormentaba, ni siguiera estando muerto me dejaba tranquilo. El muy miserable me había heredado su carácter. ¿Era yo diferente a él? Antes pensaba que sí pero ahora no estaba tan seguro y eso me atormentaba. Por mi culpa Applejack sufrió y mi primer hijo o hija _(el sexo del fruto del embarazo aun no se sabía)_ estuvo a punto de morir. Pero no… no pensaba parecerme a ese monstruo, no sabía cómo pero tenía que haber una manera de arreglar las cosas o por lo menos no empeorarlas más. De momento los médicos habían podido salvar a mi esposa y a mi futuro hijo, ellos habían hecho su trabajo y ahora yo haría el mío. Protegería a mi esposa e hijo a cualquier precio.

FIN.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Como ya dije este es un side tipo one-shot de "La reina Applejack" de Juanca29 y Parca333. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en su publicación. Intenté ser preciso para que el fic fuese asequible para todos pero creo que no será entendible para quienes no hayan leído la historia madre.

Básicamente no avancé la historia ni la replanteé. Me limité a rematar algunos conceptos que en mi modesta opinión Juanca29 daba por sobreentendidos o no quiso entrar en ellos por considerarlos de poca relevancia para su historia.

Primeramente quise centrarme en desarrollar a Natseed conversando con el rey. En el original ya se mencionó que Caramel le pidió calmadamente a la potrilla que visitase a Applejack, pero esa parte nunca se vio sino que se dio a entender de forma indirecta.

En segundo lugar quise plantear algunas teorías a determinados conceptos que no quedaban del todo desarrollados en la historia original. Vimos que paso con las esclavas supervivientes, cómo se organizaban los criados de Wisdom quienes tienen que comer y dormir en algún sitio, las dudas de Caramel, un Forest más serio... Pero por encima de todo vimos a la familia Seed sobrellevando el hecho de ser apartados de Natural. Y ya hemos visto como Rising tiene dudas sobre la devolución de su hermana.

Al principio del fanfic reproduci algunos párrafos de la historia original copiándolos directamente para entrar en materia, pero esos solo sucede hasta el flashback de Natseed, a partir de ahí el resto del texto es íntegramente mío.

 **LAS ESCLAVAS  
** En los primeros capítulos de la historia madre Wisdom dijo que su padre raptó a varias huérfanas para educarlas como esclavas suyas y se caso con la más hermosa de ellas. Más adelante los padres de Caramel y la mitad de estas esclavas murieron de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual no especificada _(posiblemente sida)_ Si murieron la mitad eso significa que sobrevivieron la otra mitad, por tanto ¿Qué paso con las esclavas supervivientes? ¿Ellas tenían relación con la madre del rey? Ninguna de estas preguntas ha sido respondida en la historia madre, pero yo aquí plantee mis teorías.

 **LOS SIRVIENTES DEL CASTILLO  
** En uno de los primeros capítulos vimos el caso de una criada molestada por dos guardias y a la que Forest defendió, por otro lado un castillo necesitaría de varios criados para su mantenimiento. En la historia original no se especifica que el personal del castillo tuviese su propio comedor y habitaciones, pero es de suponer que así fuese puesto que ellos también tienen que comer y dormir.

 **LA ENFERMEDAD DE NATURAL  
** El nombre de la enfermedad viene especificado en el fanfic original, pero la mayor parte de sus datos me fueron facilitados por Parca333, co-autor de la "La reina Applejack" junto con Juanca29, y por tanto estos datos son oficiales.

Pese a lo dicho yo creo que Natural debería seguir en el colegio con su amiga.

1º. Porque de no ser así la potrilla se quedaría muy atrás con respecto a Leaf.

2º. Segundo porque abandonar los estudios sería rendirse y eso no esta bien.

3º. Se podría aprovechar el colegio para meter ciertos golpes de humor entre estudiantes, tal y como Juanca29 hizo en su anterior fanfic de "Caminos de la vida".

¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Ahora le toca el turno a Juanca29 y su historia madre.

Como dato extra mañana será mi cumpleaños. Asique para celebrarlo quise regalarles este fanfic. Y sí, ya sé que es raro que sea el cumpleañero quien haga regalos en vez de recibirlos, xdxdxdd. En principio iba a subir este fanfic el día de mi cumple, pero como estaré ocupado con las celebraciones lo adelante a hoy.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
